Gone
by Timothy.C
Summary: The Chipmunks disappear while on a camping trip and Dave is left alone with only the mystery of what happen.


Dave sat next to the campfire with his adopted sons, enjoying the cool night air. He had decided to take his boys on a camping trip to commemorate the release of their latest album, and their ninth birthday.

Alvin and Simon were roasting marshmallows over the fire while Theodore recorded the whole trip on the camcorder Dave had gotten him for their birthday. Dave smiled at the simple joy of spending time with his family. "So, are you guys having fun?". Dave asked as he joined the two oldest of the triplets with a marshmallow over the flame.

Alvin beamed as he placed the white goo between two gram crackers and a piece of chocolate, "Yes Dave! This has got to be the best birthday ever!" Simon took a bite of his own s'more and let out a sound of satisfaction and nodded.

Dave turned to his youngest son, "How about you Theodore?" Theodore turned the camera on Dave, "Thank you Dave. This is so much fun!", Theodore was practically bouncing with joy. Dave ruffled the brown fur on top of his head, "I'm glad your all enjoying yourselves!"

Theodore reached with his free hand to grab some gram crackers but found the box empty, "Aw... We're out of crackers." Theodore's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Dave pressed the stick that was holding his marshmallow into the ground and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Don't worry Theodore, there's more in the car." Dave stood up and grabbed a flash light and prepared to make the short hike though the dark woods back to the car. He turned to Simon, "Simon, you're in charge while I'm gone. Nobody leave the camp site, okay?" The boys all nodded and Dave began to walk, hearing Alvin complain that he's the oldest and should be in charge causing Dave to laugh softly.

As Dave walked the light from the campfire behind him faded as he got closer to the car. Dave pressed the button on his key chain to unlock the car when it came into sight. The lights flashed and he heard a quiet click. When Dave reached the car he opened the back door on the driver's side and began to rummage around for the extra pack of gram crackers. He let out a sigh when he couldn't find it, "They must be in the trunk...", He spoke aloud to himself.

Dave closed the back door and moved the the back of the car were he unlocked and opened the trunk. There were some extra sets of clothing, some extra blankets and sleeping bags. After about five minuets of looking around Dave pulled the second box of gram crackers from a plastic bag and smiled to himself in victory.

Dave grabbed some more chocolate before closing the trunk and heading back to the campsite and his sons. He held his keys up and pointed them back at the car pressing the button to lock the car as he walked. The lights flashed for a second and the same click as before was heard again.

The light from the campfire came back into sight as Dave walked. The hair on the back of Dave's neck stood up and he turned around and pointed his flashlight into the woods. After a few seconds of doing so Dave continued his walk back, W_eird I could have sworn..._

As Dave got closer to the campsite he called out to his sons, "I got the crackers and I grabbed some more cho..." Dave trailed off as panic set in when he found the campsite empty.

Dave immediately dropped the crackers and chocolate and began to call out for his sons, "Alvin! Simon! Theodore! Where are you!" Dave searched the campsite at least ten times before setting out into the woods to search.

As he ran Dave pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He held his phone to his ear as he scanned the trees with his flashlight. The operator picked up, "Hello 911 what is the nature of your emergency?" Dave took a shaky breath, "I'm on a camping trip with my sons and I left them alone for just a few minuets and when I got back they were gone, I'm looking for them right now."

The operator spoke in a calm tone, "Where are you right now?" Dave continued to look as he spoke, "I'm in the Angeles national forest. I don't know exactly where I am in the forest at the moment." The operator could be heard typing on a keyboard, "Don't worry I can track your cell phone, Police are on their way. May I have your name sir?" Dave's eyes strained to see as far as possible in the dark, "David Seville."

****Two weeks later****

Dave found himself in the forest again after a nights rest. The day light did little to help him find his sons. Dave had made a few trips home for supplies and to tell Miss Miller and The Chipettes about the boys disappearance.

The police had given up after seven days with no sign of the boys but Dave just couldn't give up yet. The day dragged on with no sign of them at all. Dave's frustration and anger boiled over and his kicked a nearby tree. "Where are you?", Dave yelled at the top of his lungs and was greeted with only silence from the forest.

As the sun began to set Dave made his way back to his car to make the drive home and get ready to set out again the next day to resume the search.

When Dave reached the car he found the front passenger side door wide open. He rushed to the car and searched to see if anything was missing. Dave scratched his head when he found nothing had been taken, "Who brakes into a car and takes nothing?"

Dave closed the open door and took his place in the drivers seat and started the car. He sat for a moment and let it idol as he rested his head on the steering wheel. _Where could you have gone?_, Dave slammed his fist onto the dashboard.

The sound of Dave's phone ringing brought him back to reality. The caller ID flashed Miss Miller. Dave flipped open his phone and answered it, "Hello?" Miss Miller's kind voice could be heard coming from the speaker, "David, where are you?" Dave let out a sigh as he and Miss Miller have had this conversation every day for the past week, "I'm in the car getting ready to come home." "David, the girls and I would love it if you would have dinner with us tonight", Miss Miller had been trying to get Dave to move on. As much as Dave hated to admit it after two weeks there was little to no hope of finding them, "I'll come over after I get home and take a shower." Dave could almost hear Miss Miller smile with relief, "We'll be waiting."

The forty five minute drive home was torture for Dave.

As L.A came into sight a red convertible cut Dave off causing him to slam on his brakes, anything that was laying lose on the floor rolled foreword. Something silver sliding out from under the passenger seat caught Dave's eye. Dave's eyes widened as he recognized Theodore's camera that had gone missing with the boys. He grabbed it and immediately flipped open the small LCD screen, ignoring the honking coming from all of the cars behind him that were mad because he was at a dead stop.

Dave held down the power button and the screen flashed to life. The shape of an empty battery flashed on the screen for a few seconds before it went black again. Dave placed it on the passenger seat and slammed the gas pedal to the ground, not caring if he got a speeding ticket.

Dave pulled into the driveway of the Seville house and grabbed the camera and ran inside leaving the car unlocked. He burst through the front door, closing it behind him. He ran to the computer where he found the charging cord for the camera and plugged it into the wall.

Dave pressed the power button down again only to be greeted by the image of a slowly filling battery. Dave pressed the button to access the footage but the camera would not respond. With a sigh Dave put the camera on the computer table and decided to take a shower while it charged.

After his shower Dave got dressed and walked back out to the living room. The camera now had a quarter of its battery charged. Dave picked the device up and plugged it into the T.V, he browsed the files until he found the video that was dated for the night of the disappearance.

Dave speed the video up until it got to the part where he left the camp.

Dave watched intently as Theodore turned the camera onto Alvin and Simon. Alvin grumbled, "Why does he always put you in charge? I'm older!", Alvin threw his arms into the air while holding onto his s'more. Simon scoffed, "By three minuets."

Dave couldn't help but laugh at Alvin and Simon's arguing.

Theodore's giggles could be heard from behind the camera. Alvin turned to Theodore, "Oh you find this funny Theo?", Alvin shoved the rest of his s'more into his mouth and got up and made his way to Theodore slowly moving his fingers. The camera shook as Theodore shook his head, "No Alvin please don't." Alvin reached Theodore and began to tickle him, "Its to late Teddy, I'm not in control anymore, its the tickle monster now!"

There was a knock at the door and Dave paused the playback. Dave walked over to the Door and opened it to find a three little pairs of eyes on him. Brittany spoke up, "Dave, Miss Miller noticed your car and sent us over to get you for dinner." Dave looked back at the T.V and sighed, "Give me a few minutes girls, please." Brittany and Eleanor each grabbed onto one of Dave's hands and began to pull. Brittany spoke as they did, "No can do Dave, Miss Miller told us not to come back without you..." Jeanette closed the door behind them. "But!", Dave tried to protest. Eleanor and Brittany stopped and Brittany looked up into his eyes, "Please, Dave. We miss them too and we don't want to lose you as well." Dave was about to go back inside and finish the video until he saw that Brittany's eyes had begun to fill with tears.

Dave's heart sank, "Okay but only for dinner then I have to come back, okay?" Brittany nodded and began to pull him again but this time he didn't protest.

Dave decided not to mention the video because he didn't know what was on it yet and he knew that the girls would want to see it if they knew that it was of the boys.

****An hour later****

Dave waved to Miss Miller and the girls as he left the Miller house and jogged down the street to his house.

He walked into the dark house to find that the Camera's screen saver had kicked in and a small circle was bouncing around the screen of the T.V.

Dave picked the camera up and sat down on the couch. He pressed play and watched as the night played out.

Alvin's tickle torture continued while Simon watched and laughed lightly. "Please Alvin stop", Theodore begged between giggles. Alvin's smiling face was slightly in the frame of the camera as he spoke, "You know what the tickle monster wants you to say." Theodore gasped for air while the camera shook from his laughing fit, "Alvin... is... the coolest big brother... anyone could ask for!"

Alvin stopped tickling Theodore and stepped back and took his seat next to Simon. Theodore was still giggling.

Dave's eyes widened as he saw what looked to be a very thin pair of black legs come out of the tree line behind Alvin and Simon.

Theodore stood and gasped. He held the camera at his waist causing Dave to only be able to make out the things legs, midsection and arms all of which were very slender. Dave could now make out that it was dressed in what appeared to be a black suite.

Dave gasped as Alvin and Simon turned to see what Theodore was staring at. Dave covered his mouth in shock as he watched in horror while Alvin and Simon stumbled to their feet and backed up to stand in front of Theodore in a vain attempt to protect him.

Alvin picked up a rock and threw it at the tall, slender creature, which Dave still had yet to see its face. Dave's eyes filled with tears as he watched Alvin and Simon both threw what ever they could as the thing slowly walked toward them.

The creature stopped moving when it passed the fire. Alvin and Simon both stopped throwing rocks when the thing held out its long slender arms in a gesture that almost looked like it was asking for a hug.

Theodore dropped the camera which panned up as it fell. Dave tried to pause it when the things face came into the frame but all he could see was pale skin and a black top hat.

Dave un-paused the video. The camera lost focus for a few seconds when it hit the ground. Once the camera auto focused Dave couldn't believe what he was watching. His sons slowly walked towards the slender thing.

"NO!", Dave shouted at the screen as his sons stood in front of the creature. Its two slender arms wrapped around all three of the boys and lifted them into the air until only their shoes could be seen. It then turned and began to walk back into the woods hugging the three boys to its skinny chest. Dave watched until the thing, and his sons were gone and the video went to static.

****The next morning****

Dave struggled to keep his eyes open as he scrolled down what must have been the two hundredth page that was about what he believed to be the monster that took his sons. All of the pictures seemed to match up with the video. Dave had discovered that the creature was called "The Slender Man".

His boys being taken wasn't the first time it had struck. There had been countless disappearances blamed on it over the years.

Dave's eye lids became to heavy to keep open as he fell asleep with his face against the keyboard.

Hours later Dave awoke and decided that he was going to go back to the forest the next day and search again.

****The next day****

Dave was once again at the campsite where Alvin,Simon and Theodore had been taken from.

He searched for hours, still with no sign of them anywhere. The day dragged on and Dave decided to head home as the sun set over the horizon.

On the drive home Dave found it hard to keep his eyes open. As darkness set in Dave started to see things in the shadows on the side of the road.

Dave yawned as her turned onto the street he and the Miller house was on. Dave's eyes shot open when he saw a very tall and slender black shadow standing in front of the Miller house. Dave pressed the gas pedal down to the floor bored as he prepared to ram it.

When he reached the shadow he realized it was just a trick of the street lamp shining threw the tree in the front yard of the Miller house. Dave slammed onto the brake and skidded to a stop.

Dave shook his head to try and clear his mind while he pulled into his driveway. Dave exited the car and locked it. He fiddled with his keyring as he walked to the front door, finding the house key just before reaching the door.

When Dave pressed the key into the lock he found the door swung open freely. Dave was instantly on edge as he walked in the front door. His eyes scanned the living room and kitchen for any signs of a brake-in but nothing appeared to be stolen.

Dave searched the whole house but found nothing out of place until he walked into the kitchen.

Held to the fridge by a yellow magnet in the shape of the letter A, was a picture. Dave turned the over head light on and pulled the picture, which he could now identify as a drawing, from the fridge.

Dave shook his head in disbelief as his eyes scanned over the crayon drawing. It depicted a crudely drawn tall and slender man, that was drawn in black, holding the hand of a small boy dressed in red who was holding the hand of another young boy, this one in blue, who was holding hands with a small boy as well, this one was dressed in green.

Dave dropped the drawing and placed his back to the fridge as he slid down to the floor. He sat with his face in his hand and cried.


End file.
